Paths crossed
by meowingnow
Summary: When Dr. Selvig is found dead, the NYPD must deal with a certain group of superheroes helping with the investigation.


She stepped into the interrogation room; the suspect was staring at her. There was something about this woman that seemed to be off somehow. Natalie Rushman, petite woman, red-haired, green eyes and a creepy stare. As she sat down in front of her, she noticed how the woman in front of her maintained the façade as if she was covering a big secret.

"So Ms. Rushman, do you know why you´re here?" The captain stated.

"Yes, you´re investigating the break in at the Stark Tower or is it now Avengers Tower?"The suspect answered.

"Where were you yesterday night between 1 and 3am?"

"I was at home; you can ask my neighbor, she was with me" Natalie then leaned forward "Listen captain…-

"Captain Castle"

"Right, I know that you got my fingerprints, I used to work for that jerk a few months before the invasion, I know that things right now are difficult to say the least but I didn´t do it, you can ask the CEO of Stark Industries, she was the one who hired me those months ago and we keep in touch."

"We will, also could you tell us who this man is?" she asked setting down a picture of a man, in his twenties, dark blonde hair, and athletic build and with sunglasses.

"No, I´ve never seen him in my life" she said.

"So what were you doing with him yesterday afternoon, we have a witness who spotted you with him at the lobby of Stark Industries, how is that possible? But then the interesting thing is that while we were looking for this man right here, we ran into classified files."

"You don't know what you´re dealing with; this goes beyond the FBI, if you keep digging, Roy and Johanna might end up dead, this is your warning captain, keep digging and your family will suffer." She said and got up, the captain just stood there, twisting her wedding band, she got up and shoved the woman towards the glass, making sure she didn´t run away, she whispered to her:  
"Who is behind this?" asked Kate though gritted teeth.

"I don´t know" She said, and exited the room.

Kate stood there with no evidence or anything for that matter. Her two detectives entered the room, with matching worried faces. They waited for the young woman to say something; she just went to the break room. Kate sat down with a cup of coffee waiting for Ryan and Esposito to sit with her. Then she started talking.

"She knows something we don´t, she didn´t even ask why she was questioned in the homicide floor, she has access to unlimited information, I didn´t tell her about the kids, she already knew. She is involved in the murder of that scientist."

"Ok, and if she is involved somehow in the death of Dr. Selvig, what do you think she did, she doesn´t look like a killer to me. What if she is the accomplice? That would make more sense; the suspect, who we don´t know anything about of fled the scene armed, getting caught only by a witness who just happened to be there on the right place at the right time. Then, the suspect noticed he was being watched and he just ran. Nobody is that lucky." Espo explained.

"Bring the witness for questioning" Kate told them. She then resumed to her paperwork, she was signing the last page of paperwork when Espo and Ryan came with the witness cuffed. They barely made eye contact with her as they sat him on the interrogation room.

When she entered the room with Espo on her heels, the suspect smiled at her. Esposito just sat down next to her; she was holding the statement that he gave the NYPD at the moment he was asked. She was watching him very closely; she could feel him trying to avoid eye contact.

"So… Mr. Smith, you told us that the suspect looked at you" Kate started

"Yes, that´s right" He said assuring his words with a charming smile.

"Any idea why he didn´t kill you?" She asked raising her brow.

"Because he didn´t have time, the security guys were coming and if he did kill me he wouldn't have had the chance to run. Is there a problem captain?" He asked her this time with a worried face.

"Well we´ve seen all of the footage from the surveillance cameras of the building, and we came to the conclusion that he was able to kill you and flee the crime scene with any problem. In fact, believe me when I say that he looked like an experience killer, he knew his way around the building, he was armed and he knew how to fight." Esposito added.

"We know he didn´t kill you for some reason, tell us"

"I know him, he works there, and he had been sneaking into the private lab. No one is allowed to go there except the Avengers and Mrs. Stark herself. So last week I confronted him, he told me that he needed to get into the lab because he was developing some sort of medicine for someone. He asked me to keep the secret between us, I agreed and he told me that he owed me. That´s why he didn´t kill me. He is one of the marketing guys; he has been working for Stark for about two years now."

"We need a name" Kate told him.

"Mark Nichols" The suspect said.

After the suspect exited the room, Ryan went to his computer to look for his address, this time Kate asked Karpowski to come along. And the four of them went in look of their suspect.


End file.
